


Rules of Enslavement

by tay_tay19



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angels and Demons, Demon!Andy, Devil!Pete, Drug Use, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slavery, demon!patrick, soul punk patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king of hell has broken open the gates and demons have taken control of the earth. Humans are forced to live in ghettos and as the years go on more and more are taken and turned into slaves for their demon masters. Soon no human is free and breeding humans to create more slaves has become the norm. Ryan Ross is one of those slaves. Chosen from a nursery at four years old he spends the next thirteen years being trained to be the perfect slave. Patrick Stump, a corrupted angel is now one of the oldest demons on earth. A favorite of the king of hell he has a lot of power and he enjoys showing it. He’s grown bored of things recently and decides that it’s time to get a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slave

                 _I exist to please the master._  Those words are the first memory that he has, words that he is taught to never forget. He is four years old when his trainer teaches him those words. Ryan doesn't like the trainer. The trainer puts him in a small room with a metal gate on one wall. Ryan hates it. He cries and cries. Someone yells for him to be quiet but no one comes to hold him like they used to. No one tells him everything will be okay. So he cries for hours until he can no longer cry anymore then he sleeps. When he wakes up there's a bowl of oatmeal and a sippy cup of water next to him. He eats with his hands because there is no spoon and he quickly drinks all of the water, some of it dribbling down his face. Back then he didn't understand how precious water is. 

  

                Ryan lives in the tiny room for a long time. He doesn't see any other people, he can hear them but he can't see him. Sometimes he hears them crying, sometimes he nears noise that sound like they're being hurt. Whenever someone cries a grown up yells at them to be quiet. The grown up voice changes every day and Ryan begins to learn the difference between them. One of them is deeper and its usually when he's there that Ryan hears the pained sounds. He learns not to make any sounds. If he's quiet then he doesn't have to be afraid of being hurt. Ryan doesn't have any way to tell time in his little room. He doesn't notice when his birthday and Christmas pass. He doesn't know when its day and when it's night.  

  

                A year passes before Ryan's actually awake when the metal gate slides upwards. Ryan is cautious at first. He presses himself into the back corner and stares at it with wide eyes. It’s a lot brighter outside of his little room and the lights hurt his eyes to much for him to be able to make out much. His trainer walks into the room then. Ryan remembers how much the man scared him and he starts to cry but he knows he can't make any noise. He knows better. Even when his trainer grabs him and his sharp nails dig into his arms as he drags him out of the small room Ryan knows to stay quiet.  

                 

                The room outside his small room is a bit bigger and there's light from a big window coming in. There's a green cot against one wall and a bucket in a corner. Ryan's trainer pulls him out of the room’s glass door and down a hallway. There are lots of other glass doors all side by side. The rooms look the same and there are other children in each of them. They sit on their cots and look down at the floor when the trainer passes. Ryan watches them all with wide eyes. He can't remember the last time he saw another person. He wonders why they're all there. 

  

                The trainer puts Ryan in a big sink and he starts to spray him with a hose. The water is cold and Ryan sits down and he tries to cover himself. His trainer makes him stand again. He washes all the grime off of the small child and then he shaves his matted hair. Ryan stands in the sink shivering as his trainer examines him. Then he's taken out and brought to another room. A woman waits in this one. Ryan feels more comfortable with the woman, she's much smaller than his master and she has brightly colored wings on her back. She stands Ryan in the center of the room and dries him off carefully with a big fluffy towel. Ryan wishes he could wrap himself up in it but he doesn't ask. He doesn't remember many words anymore. He isn't even sure he'd be able to make any noise. It's been so long.  

                 

                Auntie Rosa, that's what she calls herself as she flits about the room looking through racks and racks of clothes. She speaks with a thick accent and Ryan doesn't really understand what she says. He doesn't think she's talking to him anyway so he doesn't try too hard. She picks out some clothes and starts to dress him. A pair of black pants and a purple button up shirt with a navy blue sweater vest over it. Ryan doesn't really like how stiff the clothes feel. He hasn't had to wear anything in a long time.  

  

                When He's dressed Ryan is brought to another room. This one has a small chair in it and Auntie Rosa tells him to sit in it and not move until Demyan comes in. Ryan doesn't know who Demyan is but he sits on the chair and looks around the room as he waits. If he had known then that his lessons were going to start, he probably would have tried to find a way to run away.  

  

***** 

  

                 _I must do everything my master tells me to do._ Ryan is ten when he's taken from that place. His trainer says that he's been good. He says that Ryan is the most promising one, that he's going to make a lot of money and he needs extra training. He needs to learn to be perfect. Ryan's seen what happens when pets aren't good. He's seen them when they come back to the kennel. They're broken; no one wants a bad pet. No one wants one with scars from being punished. Ryan knows that he won't ever upset his master.  

                 

                It's late at night when he's brought to Demyan's house. Uncle Demyan, that's what Ryan is supposed to call his trainer now. If anyone asks who he is he has to tell them that Demyan is his uncle and Ryan's parents died. His trainer made him study the story for a long time. Ryan knows he'll get it right. He'll do whatever it takes to be a good pet.  

  

                Ryan's new room is in the basement. He's excited that his trainer has given him his own room with a real bed and a closet of clothes. His master gives him a temporary collar, when Ryan has a master his master will give him a real one, and he attaches a chain to it. The chain is long; Ryan can walk between his bed and the small bathroom. It feels strange to him to have so much room but he adjusts.  

  

                His life changes a lot when he moves into the basement. His master starts to teach him more things. When he first wakes up at four in the morning he has lessons, Math, history, languages, cooking. At one he starts to clean, he has to scrub every room in the house; if it's perfect then he gets to eat. Demyan says that he has to be fit, so when he's done eating he uses the gym for a few hours. He can't be too skinny and he can't be fat. After his shower Demyan weighs him and takes all his measurements. It's usually close to midnight by the time he is allowed to go to bed at night. 

  

                On Ryan's fourteenth birthday is when his final lessons begin. While Demyan is taking his measurements he tells Ryan that he isn't going to be going to bed yet. He makes Ryan kneel on the floor in the middle of the room without his clothes on, and then tells him that someone else is going to come help him with his next lesson. He isn't allowed to speak or move until the other man tells him to. Ryan is nervous when Demyan leaves the basement. It's cold and he's still wet from his shower. He wants to get up to dry off but he knows he has to be perfect. He can't break the rules.  

  

                It's an hour before anything happens, then he hears footsteps walk across the floor above him before reaching the door to the basement. The lock clicks open and a man that Ryan has never seen before makes his way down the stairs. Ryan looks down at the floor quickly before the man can notice his gaze. You never look at an owner without their permission and this man is definitely an owner.  

  

                "Ryan." The man says coming to a stop in front of the kneeling boy. 

  

                "Yes sir." Ryan says quickly.  

  

                "Stand up." Ryan obeys the order without a second thought. He can feel the mans eyes on him and it makes him uncomfortable. He's used to being around Demyan when he's undressed but Demyan never looked at him with the hungry gaze this man now has. Ryan can feel his heart pounding in his chest.  

  

                The man walks around him looking at his body from every angle before stopping behind him. Ryan stands perfectly still resisting the urge to turn and see what the man is doing. He's never been punished and he won't start now. He'll do whatever he's told. The man starts to run his hands all over Ryan's body and he wishes he could stop shaking.  

  

                "I'm going to teach you something very important." The man grabs Ryan's hips and pulls him back against his chest. "I'm going to teach you how to give your Master pleasure." Ryan can smell the alcohol on this man's breath. He doesn't understand what this man is here to teach him. He knows how to please his master. 

  

                "I'm ready to learn." He answers, just like Demyan always told him. The man laughs and throws Ryan onto his bed. He doesn't like being thrown like that. If the man had told him to go to the bed he would have. 

  

                "There is a good chance your master will want to take you to bed." The man walks over and makes Ryan lay on his back then spreads his legs apart. "Your master will use your body any way they want. I will teach you how to please them. To make them feel good." 

  

                The man kneels on the bed and takes off the belt that he'd been wearing; he pulls Ryan's arms above his head and uses the belt to tie them to the headboard. Ryan doesn't know why he's being restrained but he doesn't complain. He watches the man closely waiting to be given an order. Instead of speaking the man leans down and presses his lips to Ryan's. 

  

                Ryan knows what a kiss is; he's seen Demyan kiss his wife. He's seen Demyan's daughter kiss her boyfriend. The man pushes his tongue between Ryan's lips deepening the kiss. Ryan doesn't like this, he doesn't like the way the man's tongue tastes, he doesn't like feeling so exposed. But he knows he's supposed to be learning so he does his best to copy the man, it's sloppy and he just wants it to stop. Though when it does he wished it hadn't. The man starts to kiss Ryan's neck and every now and then bites down. Ryan finds himself tugging at the headboard and squirming a bit. He knows he deserves to be punished but he can't help it. He doesn't want to be touched by this man. 

  

******** 

                 _I exist for my master._ Seventeen years old, it's the first time Ryan's ever been told his own age. Demyan tells him that he's been training for thirteen years. Ryan feels like it's been a lot longer than that but he just smiles and nods. Auntie Rosa is in the basement with them. Demyan has grown Ryan's hair out for a year and now she's here to style it and get him ready. Ryan is seventeen now and Demyan says that seventeen is the perfect age for a pet. He says that Ryan is truly ready now.  

  

                Auntie Rosa brought him clothes as well, tight leather pants and a black button up shirt. The pants are so tight that Ryan isn't able to wear any boxers underneath and despite being specifically tailored for him the shirt is left unbuttoned. He has to look good for his new master, whoever it ends up being. Auntie Rosa sits Ryan down on a stool in front of a mirror and takes up a makeup bag. She uses a head band to keep his bangs back as she applies the makeup to his face, using it to draw out his features so they can be seen while he's on the stage. When she's finished with that she styles his hair. He watches his own transformation in the mirror and in the end he starts to feel like he’s looking at a stranger.

  

                In just a few hours everything will change for him once again. In just a few hours he'll be an owned pet. He'll have a real master to please. He'll be able to go out in the world once more. He feels a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth but he knows better than to show emotion when it's not called for. He doesn't want his trainer to think that he's ungrateful. If Demyan is mad at Ryan he could sell him to a bad master, a master who will hurt him for fun.  

  

                Ryan's hands are cuffed in front of him as he's seated in the back of his master’s car for the drive to the pet show. Ryan knows that he's better than a normal pet.  He's elite, born into the world for this purpose. He will cost his master a lot of money so he will make sure to prove himself worthy, whatever it takes. 

                 

                He's ready to prove himself as soon as they pull up to the building where the pet show is to be held. Demyan gets out of the car first then opens Ryan's door and pulls him out. The young man doesn't let it bother him though. He stands straight and follows Demyan into the building while keeping his eyes trained on the ground as they make their way through the crowd of sellers and buyers. Ryan wishes he could look at them and see if he could pick out who was going to buy him. Whether it was a man or a woman he was prepared. His whole life has led up to this day. 

  

                Demyan meets with the auctioneer and gives him all of Ryan's credentials. While the two men talk Ryan makes sure to stand perfectly still. His hands are uncuffed and he holds his arms out to the sides as the auctioneer inspects him.  

  

                "You've outdone yourself this time Demyan." 

  

                "He's my best purebred so far. He's completely trained for any situation." 

  

                "Any situation?" 

  

                "Yes. He's the perfect pet. He has many talents and longs to serve a master." 

  

                "Well you haven't let me down yet Demyan so I'll take your word for it. Put him in showroom three away from the riff raff. So far I haven't seen one quite this good."  

  

                "Thanks." Demyan nods at Ryan and heads down a long hallway not bothering to check to make sure Ryan is following him. He knows that the boy would never disobey. The show room is just as Ryan expected. He stands on a pedestal as men in million dollar suites walk around. There's three other pet's in the room and Ryan can already tell he's better than them.  

  

                One of them is a girl who's age is probably close to his own. Her hair is dyed blonde and she's got a good body but it's clear she's not properly trained. She's wearing a light blue bra and matching underwear, the skirt she wears is a sheer blue with slits all the way up on both sides. Her hands are hooked to the ceiling above her and she stands with her legs pressed together and a light blush on her cheeks. Ryan can tell that she'd run away in a heartbeat if she could. Ryan can see the fault with the other two pets as well. The other male is far too old and has a beard that makes him appear even older. No one wants to buy a new slave that's over twenty five. His trainer should have shaved him and made him appear younger.  

  

                The last one is another girl, her bright orange hair is tied up in pigtails and she wears a tight black leather skirt and no top. Her makeup is far too heavy and Ryan has seen her openly look a few of the owners in the eyes and she's even been daring enough to speak to some of them first. Ryan knows that none of them will even come close to costing as much as he will. The thought makes him feel pride and he hopes that he'll be allowed to watch them all be sold. Hopes that they're able to observe him and see how they should behave.  

  

                About an hour passes and the men all start to file out to find their tables in the main hall. Ryan knows that it will be a while before he's brought out. Demyan let him attend a few auctions before this so he would know what to expect. First the regular pets are brought out, the ones with no training, no pedigree. They're lucky if they cost a few hundred dollars and they'll be used for menial jobs. Then the children will go. Toddlers mostly, like Ryan had been when his trainer got him. Some people like to be able to raise their own pets, Demyan told him. Ryan doesn't get why someone would want a whiny brat around. Once the children are sold then meals will be brought out to the buyers along with alcoholic drinks to get them ready to spend the big bucks. Then the best of the best will be brought out.  

  

                While the meals are being served Ryan and the three others are brought to the waiting area to the side of the stage. The orange haired girl dances around a bit with the music that's playing while the other man tries to help the blonde girl calm her nerves. Ryan thinks they must have been brought here by the same trainer because they seem to be close. He chooses not to interact with them. It's not like he'll ever see any of them and he'd much rather stand near the opening in the curtain and peer out at the buyers. Not much longer now and he'll be going to a home that is hopefully his last. He's eager to feel the weight of a collar around his neck once again. 

  

                The auction begins as a third round of drinks is brought to the buyers tables. Ryan's stomach churns with nerves as the auctioneer steps onto the stage to warm up the crowd. The auctioneer tells them the names of the trainers that worked with these four. Ryan knows he's right when only three Trainers are named. The man and the girl are from the same trainer. The auctioneer says they've bonded but that it shouldn't be hard to break them of that. Ryan's glad he was always alone. He doesn't know how he would feel if he was separated from someone like that.  

  

                The orange haired girl goes first; she steps onto the raised platform in the center of the stage and twirls around as she's introduced. The auctioneer reads off the measurements and her talents. She was trained as a sex pet. Ryan knows that being trained for just one aspect limits the buying potential but it also raises her price. If they don't find the right buyer here then her trainer will probably bring her to another pet show. The bidding begins a five thousand and goes up from there. Like Ryan expected only a few people bid on her. In the end she goes for twenty thousand. She's cuffed once again and led from the stage to another room to await her new master.  

  

                Ryan stops paying attention as the man is led onto the stage. He doesn't really care what happens to the others. All that matters is his own future. He peeks through the curtain once again and his breath catches in his throat as his eyes meet with the bright yellow eyes of one the buyers. The man stands out from the rest of the buyers out there. His hair is bleached blonde and styled to look messy and his red suit is definitely designer and tailored to fit him just right. Ryan, despite knowing how much trouble he can get into can't bring himself to look away. That's what he wants. He wants that man to be his master. 

 

 


	2. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters will be following Ryan's perspective on things but I thought I'd be a good idea to give a little insight into Patrick's past and how things got to the point where they are now. Let me know if there's any mistakes I can fix.

                He was just an infant when things turned bad for him. Patrick’s mother was young, just a teenager herself and she was too scared to have a baby. Her parents had kicked her out of the house with the newborn and she had no food to feed herself let alone feed the baby, so she left him. She did love him, really she did. She made sure she left him somewhere he would be taken care of, on the steps of a church in a town she wasn’t familiar with. She laid him on the steps wrapped in a bright blue blanket and then she left. She didn’t know it wasn’t her fault; she had no way of knowing the church was abandoned.    

                Things are much easier for Patrick in heaven. He wears his white robes with honor as he sits in class with the other angels. They memorize every passage, every prayer. As Patrick grows he does his best to keep up with his classmates but he finds himself easily distracted and he finds himself dozing off in class. He often has to stay after, repeating his prayers over and over. That’s when the doubts started. As he sat alone in the empty classroom repeating the words he started to wonder if there was something else out there, Some other reason for living, for existence.     

                Really, Patrick isn’t that surprised when he wakes up and finds burn marks on his pillow and his Halo gone. He isn’t sure what to do, he’s still young and now he’s lost his halo. Patrick knows what happens next, he knows what’s going to happen to him next.     

                The fall, they’ve all heard about it in school. They’ve all been told of the pain as your wings burn from your back. Patrick sits up and lets his feet dangle off his bed, he’s always been short so they don’t really reach the ground. He knows that he should be scared right now. He knows that he sound start praying, start begging for forgiveness. Instead he takes a deep breath and slides off the bed and let’s himself slip through the clouds.     

                It hurts; it hurts more than anything he’s ever experienced in his life. The burning begins at the tip of his wings and slowly, terribly slow, begins to work its way closer and closer to his back. Patrick feels as though he’s been falling for days, months, years even. Just when he thinks that he can’t stand it anymore he sees a flash of tanned skin and a toothy grin and then everything is gone. Everything turns black.    

****    

                Patrick is confused; he wakes up in a big bed much more comfortable than he was in his former room. The sheets are black silk and slide against his skin almost soothingly. He slides his arms up and tries to push himself up into a sitting position and a sharp pain spreads through his entire body. He cries out in pain and falls back down to scream into the pillow his head had been laying on.    

                “Sorry angel should have warned you about that when I noticed you were waking up.” Something about the voice sets Patrick on edge and he forces his eyes open to search for the source. He’s startled to see another man lying beside him on the bed. The man has straight black hair with red dyed bangs, his eyes are chocolate brown at first but when he blinks they flash red.    

                “You’re… You’re the devil.” Patrick isn’t very happy about how his voice shakes as he speaks. He knows that he can’t act weak. He’s heard all the stories about hell and how only those who can be ruthless can survive. Patrick knows that he can’t be ruthless; he doesn’t have it in him.   

                “No, no you’re right angel. You’re much too cute to be ruthless. But don’t worry. You’re extra cute so I’ll take good care of you.” He winks. Patrick thinks that it’s a really strange thing for the devil to do but he bites his tongue to keep from angering the man.   

                “Yes that is probably for the best. And if you must know I much prefer Pete over the Devil.”   

                “You can read my thoughts…”   

                “Well of course I can. I am the devil after all. What kind of leader of the damned would I be if I couldn’t tell what my demons were thinking?”   

                “I don’t… I don’t know…” Patrick wants to move. He wants to figure out where he is and he knows he needs to be able to protect himself but there’s so much pain in his back that he isn’t sure he’ll be able to do anything for quite some time.    

                “That’ll be your wings unfortunately. They burned to a crisp while you were falling.”   

                “What… What’s going to happen to me now?” Patrick asks with a small voice. Pete’s grin widens and he sits up on his knees.   

                “Well that’s the best part angel. I’ve decided that you’re just way to cute to let the common demon have you. They’ll tear you apart and eat you up in a heartbeat. No, no I’d much rather be the one to torment you myself.”    

                “T…Torment me?”   

                “Indeed. This is hell after all, not just some walk in the park. You’re gonna have to work your little butt off if you want to be anybody. And if you’re not anybody then you’ll just be another disposable pawn and it would be such a waste of that face of yours. It’s been a while since I’ve had anything fun to do so I was really excited to hear that you’d be joining us. I’ve been waiting for you.” Pete’s bouncing on the bed and the jostling sends sharp pains through Patrick’s body. He wants to try and get away but he can’t even conjure up the strength to move his head.   

                The Devil, Pete, gets up from the bed and walks out of Patrick’s line of sight. Patrick can hear him rummaging around the room, clearly searching for something and he wishes that he wasn’t lying on his stomach. The bed dips as Pete returns to it, he crawls across the bed and straddles Patrick’s waist. “We’re going to be great friend’s angel. Just you wait and see.” Pete leans down as he speaks, breathing his words into Patrick’s ear before licking along his neck. Patrick can do nothing but tremble as the blanket that had been covering him is pulled away and he’s left exposed.    

                He imagines throwing Pete off of him and getting up from the bed, fleeing the room and making his way out of hell. But he's not an idiot; Pete's the devil, the king of hell. Patrick wouldn't make it out of this room let alone the building. He forces himself to relax his tensed muscles and tries to pretend he's lying on a cloud listening to the choir.   

****  

Patrick doesn't know how long his torment has lasted. He sits on the floor his hands bound behind his back. He's been here for days, being left alone is almost worse than the actual torture at this point. Sitting still in the empty room with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company, the more he thinks about it the more he realizes that this entire thing is his fault. If he had been good, if he had kept his thoughts pure, then he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have to endure the pain and humiliation if he had just been a good angel.   

The sound of the lock clicking makes Patrick's body tense up, he knows that it's Pete. It's been days since the devil has shown his face and while he'll never admit it out loud he's almost glad that he isn't alone anymore. Just the thought makes him feel sick though.    

"Oh Angel when are you gonna learn." Pete coos as he forces Patrick to his feet. Patrick doesn’t have much strength left in his body, his legs tremble as he tries to stand on his own and it’s only a few minutes before he’s collapsing. The devil doesn’t let him though; he wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist and pulls the smaller man against his chest. “Oh my sweet little Angel, what sort of fun should we have today?” He cards his fingers through Patrick’s hair with a cheerful smile on his face.  

“I… I don’t care. Just do whatever you want.” Patrick doesn’t have the resolve to fight anymore. He’s done. The smile on the devil’s face widens into a splitting grin and he tightens his arms around Patrick and presses kisses to his face.   

“I knew you’d start to see things my way Angel. You’re going to enjoy hell so much more than that overrated palace in the sky.” The bindings holding Patrick’s hands vanish and he rubs his sore wrists, doing his best to keep the pain that they’re causing him off his face. It’s pointless though really, Pete already knows. Pete knows everything that happens in his realm and Patrick has already decided to give up on ever being free from this.  

****  

Pete has been giddy for days. Patrick sits on his couch and watches his best friend as he goes over his plan for the millionth time. Despite owning his own castle and having hundreds of servants there to answer his beck and call Pete can almost always be found at Patrick’s place instead of his own, ever since the former angel moved out really. Patrick knows he should have seen it coming, Pete was always a pretty clingy guy and he’d begged Patrick not to leave but in the end he allowed it. As long as Patrick promised he could visit at any time. They’d spent many nights in Patrick’s living room working out the details of the plan, getting every detail right so nothing could go wrong.  

It’s just a few more hours now until everything comes into fruition. Just a few more hours until the seal will be broken open and the attack will begin. Pete is supposed to be prepping his warriors; he’s supposed to be preparing himself to fight. Instead he crawls over to where Patrick sits on the couch and rests his head in his lap closing his eyes. Patrick smiles endearingly at him and cards his fingers through Pete’s bright pink hair. He thinks the color looks ridiculous but it made Pete happy whenever he caught a glimpse of his reflection.  

“It’s going to be all mine Pattycakes.” Pete says through a grin. “I’m going to rule it all earth and hell. Fuck I can already taste the victory; I can taste the human blood already.”   

“I’m still concerned about Heaven Pete. They won’t let earth go without a fight.” Patrick worries.  

“That’s just it Lunchbox!” Pete sits up and places his hands on Patrick’s thighs, pushing his legs apart so he can move closer. Patrick ignores the sharp prick of Pete’s nails knowing that he’s forgotten about them in his excitement, he’ll probably have marks from them later. “The angel’s they don’t give a shit. We’ve been watching. I’ve tested it. I don’t know what’s going on up there but they don’t give a shit about the humans or the earth! It’s mine all mine!” Pete’s eyes are blood red; they have been for days as he prepares for the blood bath that’s coming.   

“I just worry for your safety.” Patrick says with a shrug. He allows Pete to give him a peck on the lips as he stands up and starts to pace the living room, once again running over the plans in his head. Patrick picks up his mug of tea from the end table and takes a sip of it, sighing when he realizes that it’s grown cold. Sometimes he regrets not accepting the servants that Pete offered him but he’d much rather do things on his own.  With that said he gets to his feet and brings his mug to the kitchen and starts heating the kettle on the stove. He hasn’t been in his new home that long so he doesn't care to much that he's leaving it behind. 

"You worry too much Trick." Pete appears in the kitchen and grabs the jar from the top of the fridge. Patrick doesn't eat sweets too much but he always makes sure to keep cookies for Pete's impromptu visits. It's not like either of them actually need to eat, but Pete's had a sweet tooth for as long as Patrick has known him.  

"You're my king. I would be a bad subject if I didn't worry for your safety." 

"Aw Trick you're not just any subject. You're my favorite little demon." Pete shoves an entire cookie in his mouth and Patrick rolls his eyes at the crumbs that fall onto the floor as he chews noisily.  

"If you fall during this battle we will not only be fighting the humans and possibly the angels but there will be a civil war on our hands as people fight for your position." 

"No need for fighting. I've already picked someone to take over. If I say it's so then there will be no arguing with it." 

"Pete it's not going to be that simple." 

"Why not?" Pete's eyes flash red and a dangerous look crosses his face. "I am the king of hell Patrick. I and Satan. I am lucifer's heir. When I say somethings going to happen it happens" He takes a step towards Patrick and the lower demon can't help but flinch away. Pete's face softens then and he grabs Patrick's tie, pulls him closer and presses a kiss to his nose. "There's no need to worry Angel. I'm never going to die." Pete disappears then and Patrick lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Sometimes he forgets what Pete is capable of. Sometimes he forgets that Pete finds pleasure in other people's pain.  

**** 

Things are very different on earth. Patrick stands in front of the mirror and tries to adjust to his new reflections. In hell he could control his appearance, he could change his hair color or eye color on a whim. Now whenever he looks at himself he's met with yellow eyes and the two red horns that stick out of his platinum blonde hair. Really he's lucky that the changes weren't too drastic. Some were no longer recognizable, scales replacing skin, Patrick knew one demon who had turned into some sort of half wolf half human creature, the humans called them werewolves according to the movies that Patrick had collected since his time on earth had begun. 

To him the humans were curious beings. Neither good nor evil, weak little beings. He'd almost feel bad for them if they weren't so pathetic. Sure they fought at first but it only took a week for them to give in, submit to the demons and their demands. A lot of them had been killed anyway. Patrick doesn't really care for them. They all reek of fear and hatred. If he's honest with himself he would rather they all just be put out of their misery. Most of them are pretty stupid anyway. 

Life on earth is much easier for the demons then it was in Hell. Pete picked five demons that he trusted the most, he left them in charge, splitting the earth into five sectors for them to control. Patrick gets most of the land the humans called the United States and Canada. It's the smallest sector but Patrick is happy with it, he's the youngest of the five after all and it's only fitting. He has the humans collected and dumped into three cities with walls built around them. Out of sight out of mind, he thinks.  

The demons populate the earth. They take the humans homes and their businesses and they make them their own. They reproduce and the humans schools are destroyed to make room for proper schools for the demon children to be taught in. A report comes into Patrick that the humans are dying in their cities. There are too many of them and not enough food and water to keep them alive. Patrick thinks it's annoying but he looks to the other leaders to figure out a solution. 

Slavery, the human history books are littered with it. It's not easy at first. There are only a few hundred humans left in each city that are healthy enough for any work. They're taken from their families and locked up in facilities where they get cleaned and trained. Patrick has no problem just destroying the cities once they've gotten what they need. He's not heartless though, not at all, so the children and the infants are taken as well. He never really understood why the humans continued to reproduce despite the horrid conditions that they lived in but Patrick couldn't blame the children for the faults of their parents. He keeps a few of the humans for himself, to work around his house. They keep things clean and they entertain him and his guests.  

As the years pass the slavery business grows. Demons take jobs as trainers and sellers, auction houses and nurseries pop up all over the world and the humans are bred to create the perfect slaves. The demons begin to call them pets instead as slaves. The demons begin to call them pets instead. For the demons the earth is now their perfect home. 

**** 

Patrick lays on the couch in his living room with his eyes closed as he listens to the music drifting through his home. It's rare that he gets time to himself. Rare that he's left to relax peacefully. He hates being alone, he hates not keeping busy. He considers making a visit to Hell but the last time he'd gone he and Pete had fought and he ended up chained in a room for a week as punishment.  

He's been in a rather bad mood ever since, snapping on anyone and everyone that he'd come into contact with. He was tired of things being so boring and almost wished for some sort of uprising or unrest so he could get out some of the emotions he'd been building up.  

"Why thank you for welcoming me into your home Patrick." A man's voice calls out as he enters the room. Patrick doesn't bother looking, he knew who it was even before they spoke. He's really not in the mood for Gabe right now. 

"Fuck off." He grumbles crossing his arms over his chest. He hears the other demon sit down on a chair on the other side of the room. 

"I'll pass but I am pretty sure you could use a good fuck yourself. You're way too tense." 

"Are you offering?" 

"Are you kidding me? You've practically got a big 'property of Pete' stamp on your forehead. No demon would be stupid enough to touch you. Not even me." Gabe crosses his legs and Patrick decides he hates the stupidly tall man. 

"So I'm going to just assume you're here to piss me off."  

"Not at all my little friend. I said no demon would be stupid enough." 

"Ugh are you suggesting I sleep with a pet?" Patrick scrunches his face up in disgust at the thought.  

"Why not? Everyone does it. I've got a couple that are very very good at it." 

"I'm not going to stoop to your level Saporta." 

"Fine don't, but you should at least come to the auction with me today. You look like you could use some fresh air." 

As much as Patrick hates Gabe today he also isn't looking forward to spending the entire day alone in his house. He's starting to go stir crazy as it is. So with a little hesitation he goes to his bedroom to prepare to go out. He looks through the multiple suits that line his closet finally settling on his red suit, it is one of his favorites after all. 


	3. Sold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at that I guess my insomnia is good for something once in a while. Sorry it took so long for me to get this one out. It's almost six am and I've been writing since two so let me know if I made any mistakes, its all unedited. Thank you!

Somewhere in the house a grandfather clock chimes the hour, Ryan Counts eight. He sits as still as he can, his legs fell asleep hours ago and he doesn’t want to cause himself anymore problems. It’s been thirty five hours since he was bought from the auction. He hadn’t even seen his new master. The stage was nothing like Ryan had expected. There had been so many lights shining on him and he couldn’t see the buyers at all. He could feel their eyes though, he could feel all of them examining him like he was nothing more than a piece of meat, Except for his eyes, except for the yellow eyes of the man in red. Ryan could feel those eyes staring into his.

When the auctioneer yelled out sold Ryan felt like he was going to be sick. He had no idea who could have bought him; he’d heard the horror stories of bad masters. He’d seen slaves with their bodies covered in scars. He would do everything to please his master; he would be the perfect slave. But sometimes there were just masters that liked to cause pain. It wasn’t until Ryan knew that someone owned him that the fear manifested itself deep in his mind, filling his stomach with lead.

Thirty six hours, Ryan thinks to himself when the clock chimes again. He wonders if his new master is testing him. He’d been led out of the auction house by another slave and stuck in a car, a blindfold was tied over his eyes and he’d been brought to what he assumed was his new masters house. His hands had been cuffed behind his back and he’d been made to kneel on the floor and told not to move. A door shut and the lock clicked and that was it. Ryan wasn’t going to give into the temptation to stretch out his legs, to try and remove the blindfold. He had been told not to move and he would obey that order if it killed him.  
The hours continued to pass and Ryan could feel himself weakening, he was beginning to wonder if maybe he’d been forgotten about. When the lock on the door clicked open he almost cheered, almost but he wouldn’t because he hadn’t been told he could speak. A good slave does not speak until spoken to, another rule his trainer had drilled into his head. “Oh my gosh!” It’s a woman’s voice that calls out in shock. He listens to her heels click across the hard floor and then the blindfold is being pulled from his eyes and he finds himself face to face with a middle aged human woman.

She fusses about him untying his hands and pulling him to his feet. Ryan feels pain shoot through his legs like a million needles as soon as weight is put on them and he finds himself collapsing once again. He wants to start crying, to curl up in a ball and not have to see anyone. But that’s not what a good slave would do.

“Oh sweetie how long have you even been in here. Master is so forgetful I swear.” Ryan doesn’t speak as she brings him out of the room, more like drags him out since his legs are still asleep. “Andrew, Joseph get out here and help me.” She calls out. A door opens up and a muscular slave with red hair and a beard steps into the hallway, he takes one look at the woman and Ryan then hurries forward and wraps Ryan’s arm around his neck and lifts him up. Ryan feels faint and he feels himself slipping into unconsciousness.

“It’s been a couple days since he went to the auction house.” Andy keeps his voice low as he speaks, never really sure when the master is listening. He stands Ryan up as best as he can and helps to get him out of his clothing then onto the bed. Ryan curls up into a ball in a fitful sleep as the other two slaves look down at him.

"Well you better go mention it to the master."

"Can't you do it Ginger?"

"No I don't want to deal with him." She shakes her head and leaves the room to go back to cleaning the house. Andy lets out a sigh and with one more look at the sleeping boy he leaves the room and heads to their masters office.

Patrick is a very private person. He wants to be alone more often than not and its one of the first orders that he gives any of the slaves brought into his house. He does not want to see them or hear them unless it’s something important. Andy got a little lucky though as he’s well versed in most things music and when Patrick is feeling more social he enjoys talking to him about it. Andy hopes that Patrick’s mood isn’t bad today because one of the things he definitely does not like is when people point out his mistakes. Andy learned that the hard way when he’d corrected Patrick on which album his favorite song was from, he’d gone almost a week without food.  
Andy stops outside of Patrick’s office and waits, he doesn’t have to knock, he knows that Patrick will sense his presence and he’ll know that Andy wants to speak to him. It takes a few minutes but eventually the door swings open willing the hall with the sound of soft jazz music. Andy steps into the room and keeps his head down.

“What is it?” Patrick asks. He’s lying on a lounge chair beneath the large picture window with a book in his hands. He’s wearing an electric blue suit today but he’s kicked off his shoes and his jacket is hung on the back of his office chair. His bleach blonde hair sticks up every which way hiding most of the blood red horns on his head from view.

“I wanted to know what you’d like done with the new slave sir.”

“New slave?”

“The boy you purchased at the last auction.” Andy supplies. Patrick frowns at his book for a moment before his eyes widen and he sits up and sticks a bookmark in it.

“I forgot about him. Someone put him in one of the spare rooms. Andy go find him and make sure he’s still well.”

“Ginger found him already when she went to clean sir. I moved him to a different room.”

“Oh. Okay good. That’s good.” Patrick’s frown deepens. “Is he alright?”

“He’s sleeping now. He was kneeling on the floor with his hands still bound. I’ve removed his clothing and I suspect Ginger will probably handle getting him food and water when he wakes.” “No Wake him up now. Make him drink water and get him cleaned up. I’ll see him afterwards.”

“Yes sir.” Andy waits until Patrick motions for him to go before he exits the room and goes back to where he left Ryan.

When Ryan first starts to wake up the first thing he notices is how soft the silk sheets feel against his skin, he's never felt anything like them before. The second thing he notices after he's slightly more awake is how sore he is. At first he'd really only felt his legs but now he realized that his entire body was stiff from being in the same position for so long and his mouth felt like it was full of sand. The room he was in was dark and he didn't have much strength so he instead decided to just close his eyes and try to ignore how he felt.

He was surprised when suddenly he was pulled into a sitting position and a glass was pressed against his lips. He could feel the arm around his shoulders holding him in place but he didn't care about anything accept the water now flowing down his throat. He managed to whine a bit when he'd drank it all, he knew that he might be punished for the sound but he needed more water. He was still so thirsty.

"Hang on a second." The arm disappeared and Ryan found himself falling back onto the pillows, to weak still to keep himself upright. The lights turned on after a moment and then Andy was back on the bed pulling him up and pressing the glass to his lips once again. "Drink as much as you can. The master wants to see you as soon as you're ready so we need to get you cleaned up and presentable.

The idea of finally meeting his new master made Ryan a little nervous but it was dulled by the emptiness of his stomach and the soreness of his muscles. But he knew that he would have to ignore all of those things in order to please his new master. When he'd once again emptied the cup of every drop of water Andy set it down next to the bed and laid Ryan down gently this time. He got up from the bed and disappeared through a doorway to the left of the bed.  
Ryan wasn't sure what was going on. While he waited for Andy to return he did his best to stretch himself and try to loosen his muscles. When your master calls you go right away, there is no excuses. He manages to sit back up and swing his legs off the bed but he stays seated. He hasn't been given permission to leave the bed and he's not sure he'd even be able to stand on his own anyway.

"Oh good you're up, do you think you could manage to stand?" Andy asks when he comes back. Ryan shakes his head and tries to ignore the way Andy frowns at him. He can tell that Andy is a human so he knows that he must be a slave as well but Ryan figures by the way he carries himself that he must have a higher position, or at least be one of the masters favorites. "Well hang on to me then. I've gotten a bath ready for you since I doubt you'd stand well in the shower." With that Andy pulls Ryan to his feet and brings him into the bathroom. Ryan's a little embarrassed when he realizes that he's naked but he's been subjected to worse.

The bath water is warm and smells sweet, Ryan's not really sure what the scent is exactly but he likes it and he finds himself sinking down until the water touches his chin. It helps to soothe his muscles and he wants to let himself doze off again but before he can get too comfortable Andy makes him sit back up and starts to scrub his skin and hair. Ryan helps him as best he can though he wishes he could stay in the bath for the rest of the day.  
Ryan's very curious about who his new master is. From the stage he couldn't make out anything beyond the lights, he had no idea who it was that ended up buying him. He thinks briefly of the yellow eyed man in the red suit and wonders if he had even placed a bid. Ryan hopes that he was the one that bought him. Something about his piercing gaze had caused something in Ryan to stir. He knew it was stupid though. He would be pleased with whoever his master was as long as he was good. He would do everything he could to please his master.

Andy allowed him to stay in the tub a bit longer then pulled the plug and waited while Ryan pulled himself to his feet. He was a bit unsteady but he managed to get out and dry off with no problems. He needed to use the counter for support to get dressed but he manages to do that on his own as well. Before he lets Andy lead him out of the bathroom he turns on the sink and leans down taking a few more long drinks of water before standing straight and wiping off his chin. He hoped that he would be allowed to get some food soon.

"Alright let's go see the master now. I'm sure he won't be patient for much longer." Though he tries to rush Ryan with his nerves he leads him down the hallways at a slow pace allowing Ryan to take his time so he can walk on his own.

Ryan's whole body is filled with nerves as they stand outside the large wooden doors of the master's office. He wonders what will happen to him when he goes through them. He wonders what it is that he was bought for. He remembers the late nights after he turned fourteen. The man that came into his room to train him. Ryan wonders and fears that he was bought for pleasure. He always felt sick after those nights. He hurt and he felt empty. He doesn't want to feel that way again.

Neither of them say a word and Andy makes no move to knock but after a while the door swings open and Ryan prepares himself to see his new master for the first time. He takes a nervous step into the room and his breath catches in his throat as his honey brown eyes meet yellow.  


 


End file.
